


My Eyes Are Up Here

by I_ship_FireCanary



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Army, Bipolar Disorder, Drugs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_FireCanary/pseuds/I_ship_FireCanary
Summary: Joe Jonas was 22 when he went to jail. One day he gets a new cellmate and he whole world is flipped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thai is my first fic in this fandom. I have always thought about this so I just decided to go through with it.

"Open up cell 40" a guard called Joe groaned and got up. Today he assumed it was a shakedown but he was wrong. "Jonas, your getting a new cellmate" the officer said. The man walked in "Close cell 40". Joe took a minute to admire the man who had just walked in with his blonde hair and nice scruff, he could see the outline of his biceps from his prison shirt."Hey, eyes are up here,buddy" the man said lifting Joe's chin up and locking there eye's before moving back to place his belongings on the bed. "I got bottom bunk" Joe said. "Hmm interesting choice, I'm Scott by the way or as I'm known Ranger Rick" He said with a smug smile. Joe laughed so hard he was out of breath "Ranger Rick really" Joe said in playful tone. "Yeah I was an Army Ranger for 5 years before I landed here, not that I'm complaining though the places I saw were 100 times worse than this shithole" Scott said with a sigh. Joe remained silent for a good 30 seconds when the cell door opened it was time for yard. So they both grabbed their jackets and went out.

Joe didn't see where Scott went but he thought he saw him playing ball with the Mexicans. Joe went to the bleachers and lit a cigarette he took a long drag and when he finally exhaled he saw Carl "Undertaker" Hart towering over him. "You, Jonas your in my spot" He said with his tattoo covered face. Joe took another drag this one not as long as the one before "didn't know we had assigned seats, or wait I think they have one for you in hell" Joe said. "We'll look at this Rimshot trying to be a big boy yeah well didn't we see you last week crying to dear brother Nick" Undertaker said. Joe got up right as Scott came over and pulled him back "he's not worth it Joe" Scott said as he dragged him away from the bleachers. Joe was about to say something when the guards called it was time to go back in. Scott and Joe walked silently back to their cell so they could grab their toiletries. Joe watched as Scott slowly took off his shirt and revealed his bare chest with some small tattoo here and there. Joe hadn't realized that he was staring and got water splashed on him by Scott "like I said my eyes are up here".


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the shower block they remained silent with Joe stealing a glance at Scott every once in a while. They were in their cell when Scott cornered Joe and asked "why do they call you Rimshot". Joe stood there dumbfounded "um… I'm like one of the only gay guys in our cell block so they make a joke about how I take it up the ass and for that they call me Rimshot,okay now you can laugh and be a homophobic like everyone else". Scott stood there with no emotion on his face then he moved in closer and locked his lips with Joe's in a searing kiss that could have burned through the metal bars of their cell.  
Joe pulled on Scott's hair pulling him closer and parted his lips so Scott could slip his tongue in. Scott took advantage of his parted lips and slipped his tongue into Joe's mouth. Both their tongues fighting for dominance which ended in Scott winning. Scott pulled away from Joe just for them to catch their breath. Scott was about to say something but the alarm for lunch started blaring. Scott and Joe got in  
line when a guard yelled "Jonas you have a visitor when your finished eating go deal with them" "yes sir" Joe said. After lunch Joe went to the visitation hall where he saw Nick at the table. Nick got up and hugged his big brother "hey' Joe said in breathy voice when they finally broke apart. They both sat down at the table "so how's Mom and Dad" Joe asked. "Well there holding on, focusing on the big picture" Nick said with a half smile. "20 more months and that's it Warden said I could get out on good behavior" Joe said with a smile. "I also got a new cellmate, see the guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes right there we call him Ranger Rick and he kissed me" Joe said with a smile of excitement. Nick sat there with a look of disbelief "your gay" he finally said with a sigh. "Yeah I have been all my life you just haven't noticed" Joe said. "They call me Rimshot you know, they call me that because I take dick up the ass". Joe said looking into Nick's eyes with no emotion. "Does it hurt" Nick said with a smirk. "Prick" Joe said just as the yelled visitation time was over Joe got up and hugged Nick "you know I love you, Kev, Mom Dad and Frankie" Joe said with teary eyes "we know Joe we know". The brothers broke apart and left.


End file.
